Verano en el CandyBar
by latinVortex
Summary: ORIGINAL. Cindy decide conseguirse un trabajo de turno completo en el Candybar como mesera. Ahora debe usar todo su encanto femenino para ofrecer un buen servicio y así sobrevivir a las vacaciones de verano más largas de su vida.
1. Una malteada de chocolate

Hola! Bienvenidos a lo que es el primer fanfic de Jimmy Neutron hecho por mí al 100 por cierto. Espero les guste para ser el primero que hago XD. Sin más preámbulos:

* * *

**Verano en el Candybar**

**Capítulo 1: Una malteada de chocolate  
**

Verano, muchos jóvenes se derriten con solo escuchar esa palabra. Dos meses enteros de libertad pura, salir con las amigas, mirar películas, hacer pijamadas cada semana, contarse chismes y mensajearse toda la tarde. Sin tarea, sin deberes, sin preocupaciones. Bueno, o eso es lo que para la mayoría de los jóvenes hoy en día consideran ideal para un gran verano. Pero no para esta chica, no. Cindy siempre ha sido ambiciosa. Era hora de comenzar a sacarle provecho a esas horas libres que tendría gracias al verano. Para muchos de su edad, la ambición se limita a cosas sencillas como empezar una banda, ser niñera de medio tiempo, esa clase de cosas que implican ser libres de un jefe. Alguien que no te tenga al margen, que te de órdenes, y te limite. Pero Cindy ve más alla de eso, necesitaba algo que ocupara su mente, y por supuesto, que le dejara un sueldo fijo con prestaciones de ley, la oportunidad de propinas y claro, un lugar donde no perdiera el contacto con su vida social. El CandyBar era perfecto para ello.

"Mesera, y mi pedido?" se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

"Ugh", soltó un quejido, "si, un momento, por favor", contestó la joven rubia con una sonrisa mientras recogía los platos vacíos al otro lado del sitio.

"Señorita, y yo?"

"Yo también estoy esperando!"

Diferentes voces exijian su atención.

"Ya voy, ya voy," respondió desganada. "Rayos, por lo menos ya es viernes.", se decía a sí misma. No es que se estuviese arrepintiendo de la idea brillante que había tenido, es que simplemente aún no conseguía acostumbrarse a la rutina, a la gente, a andar todo el día en esos _rollerskaters. _

La joven de dieciseis años se deslizó con la ayuda de sus patines hasta la barra, donde su jefe se hallaba con los encargos acumulándose sobre la tabla. Vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda rosa con un mandil blanco que rodeaba su cintura. Un pequeño gorro blanco que hacía juego con el uniforme y su cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo. Era el típico look de mesera al estilo retro.

"Este es para la siete y este para la mesa once", dijo el viejo regordete de gran calva.

"Banana split especial y un pastel imposible. Saliendo!", dijo apresurada, tomando los dos platillos con las manos.

"Hey", le interrumpió Sam, "y esta vez sin malabares. Asegúrate de que llegue completo a la mesa." le ordenó.

La chica hizo una pausa molesta "Sam! Me lo tienes que restregar en la cara?" se quejó, "Lo del otro día fue un simple error de cálculo"

"Uy, si, error de cálculo. Es imposible que logres ese doble mortal al frente sin derramar todo sobre los clientes". Sam era todo un cascarrabias escéptico. Aunque debía admitir que la chica era hábil para el trabajo.

"Exageras. Puedo hacerlo sin problemas", discutió la chica. No tenía errores normalmente pero aquel detalle ocurrido el martes parecía darle pelea aún.

"Nada, ni se te ocurra intentarlo de nuevo o quedas despedida Vortex. No te quiero saltando cada que alguien pida el especial. Si, Si.", terminó de decir Sam, quien de hecho tenía la última palabra después de todo.

"Ush", fue lo único que soltó…

El martes en verdad había sido un desastre que absolutamente no quería repetir. Error era sinónimo de más trabajo, de pasar toda la tarde limpiando y sin cobrar las horas extras.

Se acerco a la mesa siete donde se hallaba una pareja de jóvenes. La rockola empezó a reproducir una pista clásica de aquél popular grupo de chicas The Chordettes: _Lollipop. _

"_Creo que moriré aquí,_" pensó Cindy mientras escuchaba la canción y veía a la pareja toda acaramelada. "Aquí tiene: un banana split especial con doble crema batida. Que lo disfrute!" interrumpió, mientras deslizaba la orden sobre la mesa mostrando una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Esto es de lo que yo hablaba. Gracias!" agradeció el sujeto mientras tomaba una cucharada del pedido y se lo llevaba a la boca a su chica. "Prueba esto cariño, es perfecto"

"_Sí, perfecto,_" pensó Cindy con una sonrisa forzada mientras se deslizaba rápidamente hacia la mesa once.

Allí se encontraba otra pareja pero esta ocasión eran un par de ancianos. Ancianos sin hormónas, gracias a Dios, ah, y con escasos dientes. El señor se veía muy delgado a comparación de su acompañante. Una mujer grande, con grandes gafas y pelo corto.

"Aquí está, su pastel imposible; un paraíso de sabor para su paladar."

"Aw, Gracias, cariño," respondió la anciana. "Se ve exquisito!" agregó.

"Es un placer servirles. ¿Se les ofrece algo más?"

"Oh, no, no, gracias", contestó la mujer agitando su mano. "Mi esposo tiene alto los niveles de azúcar en la sangre. No quisiera que se me muriera en nuestro 47 aniversario. Aún lo quiero otro par de años más", terminó de decir añadiendo una ligera carcajada, muy modesta.

El señor hizo un ademán hacia Cindy para que se le acercara, "Muñeca, cóbrate el pedido y uhm…" comenzó a decir, "Envúelveme discretamente otro de estos, para llevar." Susurró guiñándole sutílmente el ojo y deslizando unos billetes bajo la mesa.

"Qué dijiste amor?" se quejó su anciana mujer quien parecía haber escuchado eso último.

"Ah, nada. Le doy su propina." Dijo riendo nerviosamente, y entregándole el efectivo a la chica de ojos verdes, quien aprovechando la incómoda situación lo tomo y se deslizó hacia la barra.

"Oye, Vortex", gritó alguien desde lejos.

Esa voz. Sin duda alguna.

Giró para encarar aquel rostro familiar y se acercó para atenderlo. Estaba acompañado de un chico con lentes gruesos y pecas en las mejillas, con un peinado muy gracioso. No despegaba su cara de las hojas que tenía en la mesa.

"Y bien, se te ofrece algo?"

"Si, me gustaría pedirte otro vainilla doble." Contestó el castaño.

"Muy gracioso, aún no te acabas el que te serví… Butch", contestó en exasperación la rubia.

"No es para mí", inquirió el enorme muchacho mientras soltaba una risita, al mismo tiempo que Oleander despegaba su vista de la tarea de Butch con un aire de esperanza.

"Es para tí. Tu favorito, no?... Preciosa" Se rió un poco más otra vez, para luego lanzarle una mirada al nerd que tenía a su lado. "Tú que miras? A trabajar… ratón de biblioteca!", añadió, y Oleander se sobresaltó y continuó rápidamente su trabajo con gran temor. Qué ingenuo.

Cindy solo se abstuvo a rolar los ojos. "No, gracias", contestó, dándose una media vuelta para retirarse en buenos términos. Pero Butch la tomó del brazo.

"Vamos, muñequita. Sabes que yo-", fue lo que articuló, pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Cindy lo agarró y lo lanzó contra el suelo, usando sus conocimientos de Tai Chi y el peso de su contricante como ventaja.

Toda la clientela volteó a ver con cara anonadada a la gran escena que armó la chica, pero más que nada, admirados por la fuerza ejercida de la rubia.

"Agh" soltó un quejido Butch.

"La próxima vez que intentes algo conmigo no dudes en que llegarás al hospital." le advirtió una enfurecida Cindy mientras se sacudía las manos.

"Una chica difícil. Me encanta eso" concluyó Butch, antes de quedar inconsciente. Toda la clientela aplaudió a Cindy. Seguido de esto, rápidamente el atemorizado Oleander se levantó de su lugar para socorrer a su matón. Claro, podía escapar pero esa no sería la mejor decisión. Podía irle peor si Butch despertaba y él no se encontraba en donde le dejó. Así fue que se las arregló para agarrarlo y sentarlo en su sitio de nuevo.

Cindy simplemente se alejo del lugar y se dirigió donde el viejo Sam.

"Jovencita, es la tercera vez de esta semana en que lastimas a ese buen cliente.", comenzó a decir Sam con voz demandante mientras limpiaba los vasos. "Déjate de salvajismos y simplemente acéptale la invitación, si, sí." Fue lo que sugirió.

"Y darle alas? Para nada. Él se lo buscó." Dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y volteaba la cara hacia otro lado en señal de irritación.

"Terminarás dejándome calvo!" exclamó el viejo mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado y señalaba su cabeza para enfatizar el punto.

"Calvo? Ja," fue lo único que expresó.

Ese era un buen chiste. Salir con Butch. Ni en un millar de años. Butch no era nadie, solo un bravucón más en esa pequeña ciudad. Pero ella podía controlarlo, así que no tenía de que preocuparse realmente.

Se escuchó el abrir de la puerta principal y Cindy giró para mirar a los clientes recién llegados. No se trataba de nada menos que de los tres amigops. Sip, ese trío.

"Oh, no" susurró. Mientras rápidamente agarraba un menú que estaba a su alcance y se cubría la cara con él. Sus oídos estuvieron atentos hasta del murmullo más mínimo, escuchando atentamente.

"Amigos, esta noche es para celebrarla!" exclamó el mexicano, con gran emoción mientras se abrían paso a la dulcería. Su voz era grave y su atuendo había cambiado un poco en comparación a lo que solía vestir de pequeño. Ahora tenía 17 años, lucía una linda chaqueta morada que al reverso decía "Psyco", y una camiseta gris con un estampado muy familiar. Un par de jeans oscuros y unas botas moradas. Se podía ver que estaba comenzando a dejarse crecer una pequeña barba en el mentón.

"Sheen, el episodio numero 1000 edición remasterizada de Ultralord no es motivo de celebración", comentó el genio cabezón, quien recientemente había conseguido alcanzar una altura más modesta, en la que ya no se veía tan cabezón. Ahora vestía una playera negra y por encima tenía un chaleco rojizo con el átomo amarillo al reverso y por el frente las iniciales "J. N." estampadas en el cuello de la prenda. Unos pantalones cafés y unos converse aerodinámicos. Su ojos rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras.

"Mil episodios? Ah, no deberían cancelarlo ya?" comentó Carl. Si de cambios se trataban Carl se llevaba el premio mayor. Su aspecto era muy diferente, seguía igual de regordete pero su estilo era distinto al pequeño nerd que era antes. Ahora su cabello estaba alaciado y usaba unas gafas cuadradas de micas amarillas, una guayabera blanca y unos pantalones beige. Un look muy fresco y relajado para él.

Sheen dejó soltar un grito apagado de su boca al escuchar las palabras de Carl. "Que tu boca arda en el infierno, gordo! Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa! No mereces ser mi amigo." Comentó mientras hacía ademanes exagerados

"Ya eres casi un adulto Sheen, por qué no comienzas a madurar."

"Calla, solo me molestas porque sufres del mal de la inseguridad!"

"Ultralord no existe!"

"No te oigo! Lalalalala-"

"Amigos, amigos, por favor." Interrumpió el genio. "Simplemente tomemos unas malteadas, salí del laboratorio para relajarme un poco, no para ser agobiado por sus gritos."

"Es cierto. Sheen, deberíamos celebrar de que Jimmy por fin se ha atrevido a salir de su laboratorio", sugirió Carl.

Los tres se sentaron en el mismo lugar de siempre. Era casi una tradición para ellos elegir aquella mesa, la tercera a la derecha. Cada vez que entraban al Candybar era como si mágicamente estuviese esa mesa llamándoles. Era de ellos después de todo.

"Si, es cierto", afirmó el hiperactivo. "Pasaste casi una eternidad allí abajo. ¿En qué trabajas con tanto misterio." Decía Sheen, quien como era normal se encontraba sentado a la izquierda de Jimmy.

"Silencio Sheen! Quizá esconde un secreto", le regañó Carl. Con el tiempo, Carl sabía que hay ciertas cosas de Jimmy que se debían respetar, pero no era el caso para Sheen.

"Un secreto?", repitió Sheen."Hablas de que quizá se convirtió en zombie? en alienígena?", fueron las ideas que invadieron la mente del mexicano.

"Sheen", susurró Jimmy.

"o quizá este no es Jimmy y se trata de un zombie controlado por alguna raza extraña de alienígenas miniatura dentro de esa cabezota. Eso explicaría las grandes ojeras que tiene y lo rojizo de sus ojos", continuó diciendo Sheen.

"Sheeeeen", exclamaba Jimmy.

"Yo encontraré el cinturón de Orión y detendré la invasión espacial!" dijo el hiperactivo mientras se paraba sobre su asiento y levantaba su dedo índice hacia el cielo.

"Sheen! Tomaste tus pastillas?", le interrogó Carl.

Hizo una pausa para hacer memoria y contestó: "Se me olvidó otra vez!", y se dejo caer sobre su asiento.

"Nada de eso, Sheen." Comenzó a explicar Jimmy. "Estuve ocupado en un nuevo proyecto que tengo. Se trata de un nuevo avance en la ciencia que podría revolucionar el estilo de vida actual. Un centro de poder que produzca toda la energía potencial que requiere el planeta para funcionar. "

"Como Ultralord?"

"No"

"Como las llamas?"

"Que no." Suspiró. "Básicamente se trata de una concentración de flujo comparable con la energía quantum que hallamos en Marte hace años.", intentó explicar haciendo algunos ademanes para luego recostar su cabeza sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados.

"Ah, bueno, ya que hablamos de energía, necesito recargar mis baterías. Oye, mesera, mesera!", exclamó Sheen mientras agitaba su brazo hacia la chica de uniforme rosa que estaba sentada cerca de Sam.

Cindy sabía que este momento iba a llegar a su tiempo, pero aún no se terminaba de hacer la idea de que la verían allí: Carl, Sheen… y Neutrón.

"Sam", dijo Cindy llamando la atención del regordete. "Cómo me veo?" preguntó, sonriendo nerviosa mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello y se sacudía la ropa.

"Como mesera. Si, si," contestó sin mirarle. "Ahora, a trabajar" le ordenó.

Cindy respiró profundamente y luego se dio media vuelta sobre sí misma y se dirigió hacia los recién llegados.

"Si, bueno", seguía hablando el genio. "El caso es que he estado noche tras noche desvelándome. Incluso he usado los parches de cafeína neutrón para aguantar, pero aún cuando intento resolver las ecuaciones, me termino distrayén-", hizo una pausa al notar que quien se aproximaba a la mesa le era muy familiar. "Cindy? Qué haces…. aquí?", exclamó sorprendido.

Carl y Sheen estaban igual de sorprendidos pero sus reacciones fueron distintas a las de Jimmy que quedó boquiabierto.

"Wow, Cindy, te ves muy bien", comentó Carl.

"Te ves graciosa!", gritó Sheen mientras intentaba contenerse la risa.

"Escuchen, chicos, una palabra más y los hago papilla. Este es mi nuevo empleo, así que acostúmbrense, o si no!", dijo mientras les mostraba su puño a los chicos y miraba ferozmente a Sheen.

"Ahora, que desean ordenar? Si me lo permiten, quisiera sugerirles la especialidad del día: El Tiramisú del tío Sam", comentó con un drástico cambio de actitud.

"Nah, yo tengo antojo de algo grande", dijo Carl, quien en seguida recibió una mirada amenazante de Cindy. "Esta bien, quiero el Tiramisú", corrijió Carl.

Antes de que Sheen pudiese decir algo recibió tambien otra mirada feroz de la rubia, que le ayudó a cambiar de opinión."Ah…Yo también", dijo nervioso.

"Excelente decisión amigos.", contestó Cindy, sonriendo como si nada. "Y tu, Jimmy?".

"Uhm, yo quiero…", comenzó a decir el castaño, mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su mano. "Una malteada de chocolate, por favor", dijo, guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa. Cindy se sonrojó un poco y para no pensarlo, aceptó la orden.

"Dos tiramisú y una malteada. Enseguida!", contestó aún sacada de onda, y se alejó patinando.

Carl y Sheen se quedaron mirando al genio.

"Ya te vimos.", dijo entre risas Carl.

"Aja-ja-já, picarón!", se burló un poco Sheen dándole un ligero codazo a Jimmy.

"Ah? Que? No se de que hablan. Tenía algo en el ojo", fue lo que dijo Jimmy defendiendose y recobrando su postura.

"Claro que sí. _Algo_", insistía Carl.

"Tienen razón, debe ser uhm…", se pausó para pensar en algo rápido. "Efecto de los parches de cafeína. Me siento agotado", añadió con un bostezo que reafirmara su argumento.

Del lado de la barra, Cindy entregaba las peticiones a Sam, cuando, sin darle un respiro, fue sorprendida por una chica que iba entrando al establecimiento. Era Libby, su amiga de la infancia.

"Cindy! Cindy!", exclamó Libby, mientras alcanzaba a su amiga a toda prisa.

Libby ahora tenía el cabello muy corto y estaba alaciado. Vestía siempre atuendos a la moda, justo ahora traía un blusón rosa sin mangas, una falda negra de encajes y unos mallones que le hacían juego, al igual que unos accesorios.

"Escucha esto.", decía Libby emocionada mientras jalaba a Cindy hacia un espacio donde podían tener más privacidad. "Hablé con Marissa, que habló con Britney, que escuchó por ahí que tienes pegue con Arnie", dijo, susurrando y aguántandose todas las ganas de gritar.

"Qué? Arnie?", fue lo que alcanzó a decir Cindy, sacada de onda (por no decir asqueada)

"Si, ya sabes. Iba con nosotros en primaria"

"Oh", no tenía nada más que decir.

"Si, y esta es la mejor parte, puedo comenzar un rumor de que te gustan los irlandeses para que se anime y te invite a salir." Sugirió Libby.

A Cindy parecía no emocionarle la idea. "A salir? Como en una cita?"

"Obvio!", contestó la morena.

"Escucha, Libs. Uhm..", dijo Cindy. "No estoy interesada"

Libby casi cae en shock. "Oh vamos Cindy!", reclamó, "Ya es hora de que comiences a conocer más chicos. Ser una aventurera en el amor y esas cosas. Eres hermosa! Todos los chicos mueren por ti. Y vamos, que Neutron no es el único pez en el mar" dijo colocándole las manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

"Y dices eso porque lo tuyo y Sheen avanza sobre ruedas, no?". se rio burlonamente Cindy. Era un golpe bajo. Y Libby no lo vio venir.

"Sheen, es todo un caso, y tu lo sabes", se defendió.

Discretamente las dos lanzaron una mirada rápida hacia la mesa tres. Sheen tenía dos popotes atorados en los colmillos y hacia muecas extrañas, como si imitara a una morsa, y Carl se reía de él. Jimmy por otra lado revisaba unos códigos binarios que se proyectaban en un holograma de su reloj, a pesar de que parecía que en cualquier momento se podía quedar dormido.

"Aun no entiendo como desperdicias tu tiempo con ese zoquete", comentó Cindy después de ver las payasadas que hacía Sheen.

"Por lo menos lo nuestro es más formal! Yo aún no entiendo cómo es que TÚ desperdicias tu tiempo esperando a Neutron!"

"Shhh", dijo Cindy tratando de que Libby bajara la voz.

"Tú solias decirlo, es un gran tonto!", susurraba Libby. "Ya han pasado varios años y aun no se te declara. Para él es la ciencia primero. No tiene prioridades." Decía la morena.

"Libby"

"No puedes seguirle el jueguito de _es que aún no estoy listo_ o lo que sea que él diga", siguió diciendo.

"Libby"

"Yo digo que lo ignores, y que te des a desear", sugirió Libby casi exasperada.

"Libby!", interrumpió Cindy por última vez. "Aprecio tu interés. En verdad. Pero creo que las cosas están…. bien así", contestó, aunque no parecía muy segura de lo que decía.

Libby conocía a su amiga. Era muy inteligente, astuta, capaz de todo. A veces lamentaba no poder hacer más que aconsejarle. Pero sabía que ella tomaba siempre buenas decisiones y al final, en cuestiones del amor, uno no puede simplemente interferir.

"Nena, admiro tu paciencia.", le sonrió, poniendo la mano sobre su cadera.

"Lo sé. Aunque a veces no sé que pensar.", comenzó a decir Cindy. "Jimmy es encantador cuando se lo propone y en otras muchas ocasiones simplemente me deja en segundo plano.", admitió.

"O tercero", complemento Libby.

"O en ninguno", terminó de decir Cindy.

"Creo que has madurado mucho amiga."

"Si, bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen… las chicas maduran antes". Ambas se rieron un poco de eso.

"Si, pero que aguante tienes con Neutrón, eh." Comentó Libby. "Yo no sé si podría esperar tanto."

"Ordenes 03, 09, 05, lista. Si, si." dijo Sam a lo lejos.

"Voy", respondió la rubia.

"Bueno, tengo que trabajar", exclamó, "No me esperes hoy, disfruta la noche." Sugirió Cindy

"Disfrutarla? Creo que puedo intentarlo," comentó la morena con un semblante pícaro, mientras miraba a Sheen.

"Oye Libs," hizo una pausa Cindy "No más complots de citas a ciegas por favor".

"Vale vale", contestó Libby, mientras se acercaba al trio de amigos y los saludaba.

Cindy, por otro lado, se puso a hacer las entregas de los pedidos a los correspondientes clientes, mientras repasaba la conversación que tuvo con Libby en su mente.

Desde hace años su relación con Jimmy era diferente, pero no podía llamarse realmente una relación ya que no había alguna formalidad. De vez en cuando, Jimmy la invitaba a salir pero de alguna forma nunca conversaban de sus sentimientos, incluso aún después de robarle algún beso a ella, él no daría comentario o justificación alguna por su acción. En público siempre guardaron apariencias. Es por lo mismo que Cindy recibía continuamente una que otra nota de amor o invitaciones de otros chicos, porque todos desconocían que estaba de alguna forma con Jimmy.

Suspiró. En verdad era complicado, pero, al mismo tiempo le gustaba la dinámica, nunca sabía en qué momento le sorprendería con algo. Eso sí, algo que se propuso desde mucho tiempo atrás era: no presionar al genio. Que si en verdad era un genio, reaccionaría en su momento. Si algo debía suceder, él debería ser el del primero paso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un cliente que intentaba llamar su atención a lo lejos levantando su mano.

"Señorita, me da un especial?", exclamaba el señor.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron con un semblante de emoción al mismo tiempo que noto como Sam tenía lista la orden.

"Sale un especial!", gritó Sam sin esperarse el siguiente movimiento de Cindy.

Era su oportunidad para lucirse. Patinó en un instante hacia la barra y de un salto tomó la orden y velozmente se deslizó por toda la tabla para agarrar impulso, saltar a la pared contigua y darse una vuelta por el aire.

"Vortex, no!", fue lo que alcanzó a decir su jefe.

Butch, quien estaba por salir del Candybar con ayuda de Oleander, se detuvo solo para ver cómo un patinazo le daba en la cara. Cindy salió impulsada de ahí hasta llegar a la mesa con el cliente con un aterrizaje perfecto y…. sin derramar ni una pizca del postre.

Recibió una oleada de aplausos de la clientela ante tal espectáculo.

"Esto no puede estarme pasando", decía Butch aturdido en el suelo.

Aprovechando la ovación, Cindy se quitó el gorro y comenzó a pasar por todas las mesas. "Gracias por la propina!" Exclamaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras recibía billetes de la gente.

"Wow, Cindy! Eso fue-", comenzó a decir Jimmy.

"UltraIncreíble! Saliste de algún circo chino?", interrumpió Sheen.

Cindy roló sus ojos. "Paga o vete", dijo, aceptando su propina.

Se retiró orgullosa hacia la barra.

"Tuviste suerte esta vez", comentó Sam.

"Y las últimas 137 veces." Dijo una Cindy sonriente, contando sus ganancias.

"Jah, quita esa sonrisa de la cara y ponte a limpiar las mesas. Estamos por cerrar. Y ni creas que te pagaré tiempo extra si tardas más."

"No esperaba menos de ti, Sam"

Por fin, terminaba el día. No pasó mucho tiempo después hasta que se retiró el último cliente. Dejó limpia todas las mesas e incluso tuvo oportunidad de cambiarse el uniforme antes de salir. Ahora lucía una blusa verde de tirantes, y usaba un short de mezclilla, ya que la noche en Retroville era calurosa y también se puso unos cómodos converse que se sentían como el paraíso. Los patines eran muy agotadores después de todo.

Se despidió de Sam y salió de la dulcería. No hay nada mejor que el final de un buen día de trabajo.

"Vas a casa?", escuchó a lo lejos. Era Jimmy."Te importa si te doy el ride?", preguntó señalándo su vehículo.

Cindy miró a su alrededor. Sólo estaba él.

"Estuviste esperandome todo este rato?", fue su respuesta.

"Si, bueno, no, es que se me ocurrió que, y no quería, ahm, y esas ecuaciones", balbuceó el genio. "Perdón, estoy algo cansado. Mi cabeza da vueltas. Creo que los parches pierden su efecto." Dijo, mientras le echaba una mirada a los parches de su brazo.

"Pierden efecto después de usar los primeros 10, tonto. Otra vez te has sobrepasado con el trabajo?", le regañó. No sería la primera vez.

"Sólo sube a la motoslide. Te llevo a casa", dijo Jimmy, evitando llevar la conversación a otro lado. Se subió a la moto deslizadora primero pero parecia que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormido al volante.

"Creo que alguien más necesita ayuda", observó Cindy. "Hazte a un lado, genio", le ordenó, mientras se subía ella adelante. Jimmy solo retrocedió un poco. Ella ya había manejado la motoslide alguna vez, así que, su cerebro le permitió ceder por esta ocasión.

"Uhm.. bueno", dijo renuentemente.

Cindy activó el sistema y se alzó en el aire la moto, enseguida de esto, presionó un par de botones más y de un instante a otro la motoslide aumentó su velocidad gradualmente a casi turbo. Jimmy tenía casi abrazada a Cindy por la cintura, no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo y Cindy intentó hacer conversación.

"No pude evitar escuchar que no has avanzado en el proyecto de energía quantum… A qué se debe?", le interrogó, manteniendo su mirada fija al frente.

"Cosas personales", contestó el castaño con un bostezo.

"Para ti? El hombre de ciencia? Qué te puede distraer más que el descubrir una revolucionaria fuente de poder?", volvió a cuestionar Cindy.

"Bueno, es que yo… uhm…", decía Jimmy.

"Anda, dílo", continuaba la rubia.

"No es nada, solo distracciones", concluyó.

Cindy no quiso insistir. Sabía que no llegaría a nada y el chico se estaba quedado dormido evidentemente. Bueno, ya estaban por llegar a sus casas, no podía decir que la conversación había sido fructífera pero era mejor que nada. De pronto, se sorprendió que él continuará hablando por su propia cuenta.

"La verdad es que…", comenzó a decir nuevamente el genio."He estado pensando en no-" hizo una pausa.

"En no?", dijo una Cindy confundida.

"En noso-…"

Y sin más, Neutrón quedó dormido, dejando así caer su peso sin previo aviso sobre la espalda de Cindy, quien recibió el peso conllevo a que las manos del genio, que se encontraban en la cintura, se deslizaran un poco hacia la parte norte de Cindy y esta casi perdiera el control de dos cosas: de la moto y de sí misma.

La rubia se enrojeció. "Eres un…pervertido!" gritó, dando un frenón súbito con la motoslide y dejando que Jimmy saliera volando del vehículo por la fuerza ejercida. Para ella, Jimmy había hecho eso a propósito.

Mal para él, lo próximo que Jimmy vio al abrir los ojos fue una Cindy refunfuñando y caminando hacia su casa.

"Ugh, Cindy? Qué ha pasado?", fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Desorientado, y confundido, quedó tendido sobre el pasto a las afueras de su casa. Levantó su brazó y lo acercó a su rostro. "Recordatorio: No abusar de los parches de cafeína", comentó, para luego dejar caer su brazo a un lado. "Mujeres…_qué complicado" _susurró_. _

Miro el cielo y antes de quedar dormido, encontró una pequeña nube en forma de remolino. _Ja_,_Vortex_.

...

* * *

Y bueno, eso es. Mi primer fic. Espero les haya gustado! Estoy ansiosa de saber qué opinan. No tengan miedo de expresar quejas y asi jaja xD ... Esta fue una loca idea que se me ocurrió hace unas noches a las 4 de la madrugada. (wut?)

Creo que he dejado la posibilidad de darle seguimiento a la historia, ustedes me dirán! Creo que pueden ocurrir muchas cosas en un verano :D

Saludos, amigos!


	2. Cafeína extra

Bueno, lo que inicialmente iba a ser un **ligero** oneshot, quizá sea ahora un poco más que eso. Sé que a algunos les ha hecho ruido el hecho de que Cindy este a la expectativa, y yo esperaba que mi justificación les convenciera lo suficiente pero parece que no he llegado al corazón de muchos. Básicamente la idea es que Cindy siendo, bueno, "mujer" se está habituando al hecho de que ella "sabe" qué es lo que quiere, y aunque puede conseguirlo a la fuerza, esperará lo que tenga que esperar para que en verdad encuentre lo que su destino le depara. (Y si Neutrón no se percata a tiempo, es porque quizá simplemente no fueron hechos para el otro asdfg) Digamos que está en su etapa de madurez. Aunque eso puede someterse a una interminable discusión.

Agradezco a mis primeros lectores: InsaneMexican, JimmyxCindy, XxXDanatyXxX, Luis, Stephynice, mit, YeI Phantom, y el Guest, por motivarme enormemente a continuar este fanfic! En verdad, gracias! Aquí la continuación a esta historia. Espero sea de su completo agrado. No olviden que comentar es lo más hermoso para mis corazón. c:

* * *

**Verano en el Candybar**

**Capítulo 2: Cafeína extra**

El reloj marcaba las 04:35 pm del lunes. El fin de semana había sido bastante normal, había aprovechado todo su tiempo libre para dedicarse a lo que en verdad le gustaba hacer. _Intercambiar chismes con su mejor amiga, actualizarse con las noticias más novedosas en las redes sociales, ejercitarse con sesiones de TaiChi para relajar su estrés y bueno, pensar en aquello sucedido el viernes por la noche con tan susodicho genio mientras la melodía de Mozart acariciaba sus oídos._

Su mente estaba divagando mientras pasaba un trapo semi-húmedo para limpiar las mesas de la dulcería.

No sabía muy bien qué es lo que había ocurrido en verdad esa noche, pero lo que sí sabía era que Neutrón había hecho algo impensable. Ella tenía todo el derecho de haber reaccionado de esa manera tan furiosa. Pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón se había desbordado por la confusión. ¿Era esta la forma en la que avanzaría su relación con Jimmy? ¿Tan superficial? En verdad, después de tantos años de esperarlo, ¿A él sólo le interesaba su físico? Agitó su cabeza en negación. No, eso no podía ser posible. Sin embargo, eso podría explicar el porqué él jamás hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella… porque quizá jamás existió alguno.

Su corazón se estremecía con la idea.

Escuchó de pronto el sonido de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose en brevedad. Miró de reojo para descubrir a su amiga Libby aparecía en aquel lugar. Se le veía bailando al ritmo de la música,

"Hey, Cindy!" exclamó Libby, aproximándose a la rubia, "Cómo estás, nena? Qué tal tu día?", saludó, dándole un vistazo rápido al lugar y retirándose los auriculares de las orejas, "Parece tranquilo por aquí".

Una sonrisa invadió la cara de Cindy. "Hey, Libs! Qué sorpresa! Creí que hoy estarías ocupada", respondió la chica de ojos verdes, mientras se deslizaba alegremente hacia su amiga y la abrazaba.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es que… hubo un cambio de planes", dijo la morena, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que acontinuaba, "Uhm… no lo tomes a pecho, pero hay malas noticias ... Marissa y Britney ya no quieren ensayar nuestras coreografías si tú no estás presente", respondió dubitativa, y sin darle tiempo a decir algo a su amiga continuó hablando, "Cielos! Una semana sin ti y pareciera que el equipo se desintegra por nada!", exclamó en queja, aguardando por la reacción de Cindy,

"Que qué?!", bociferó la rubia con la boca abierta. "Cómo que 'pareciera que se desintegra'? Que está ocurriendo exactamente?", preguntó demandante.

"Si, acerca de eso…", comenzó a decir Libby con cierto nerviosísmo. "Les preocupa que, desde que te decidiste a tomar este empleo, no nos han contratando para dar ningún show," se encogió de hombros.

Cindy se molestó. Sabía que Libs hacía todo lo posible por manejar al grupo, pero sólo ella podía lidiar con esta clase de actitudes por parte de sus amigas. Tenía sentido, siendo la líder y representante de la asociación.

"Ya veo," contestó Cindy secamente.

"Sí, bueno, esperaba que pudieses ayudarme con esta situación," hizo una breve pausa, "ya que siempre eres la de las buenas ideas", comentó la morena con un aire de positividad. "Sin embargo, no te angusties que no es nada verdaderamente alarmante." Sonrió un poco Libby. "Se me ocurrió que mañana debía comenzar a pegar algunos afiches de publicidad por las avenidas principales. Quizá pueda ayudar eso, ¿qué te parece a ti Cin?", comentó.

"Si, quizá–", comenzó a decir la rubia, cuando fue interrumpida por el alboroto que comenzaba cerca de la barra.

Era su vieja maestra de primaria, ¡la Srita. Ave!

"Graaaawk… Sam Melvick! Dijiste 19:30, graawk! Estuve esperando 3 horas, graawk, y no apareciiiiiste!" decía entre graznidos, la ya jubilada maestra mientras se cruzaba de brazos en señal de enojo.

"Pero Winifred querida! Yo–" comenzó a decir Sam.

"Sin peros, graaawk!", interrumpía Ave. "Creí que en verdad estabas interesado en mí, graaaawk!" comenzó a decir mientras su voz se escuchaba deprimida. "Pero ya no más 'Winifred querida'! Aquí se acabó esto." Concluyó entre sollozos, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. "Adiós y hasta nunca!", se despidió.

Toda la clientela estaba pasmada por el show. En primera, porque nadie se lo creía, y en segunda, porque ¿desde cuando rayos estaban saliendo? Pero el más pasmado de todos era Sam, quien se encontraba petrificado, sin parpadear, detrás de la barra, al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

Cindy, también anonadada, se acercó a Sam patinando en sus rollerskaters. Libby se dispuso a tomar asiento, y en lo que su amiga se enteraba de la situación, ella aprovecharía a twittear lo sucedido por su celular.

"Sam, pero qué fue eso?!", murmuró Cindy. "Qué ha ocurrido?! Qué rayos no hiciste?" decía.

Sam se llevó las manos a la cara y en un sollozo inesperado respondió. "No importa! La he perdido, sí, sí!". Continuó sollozando.

Cindy tomó unas servilletas de la barra y se las extendió. Sam agarró un par y se sacudió la nariz.

"Qué debería hacer, Vortex? Qué puedo hacer?!" comenzó a exclamar en desesperación.

Jamás había esperado verle así, siempre había visto a Sam como un hermitaño cascarrabias vende dulces, y últimamente, como sólo un jefe cascarrabias… no como ahora que parecia un corazón en estado terminal.

"Bueno, ", empezó a decir Cindy. Aunque desconocía todo el contexto de la situación, sabía que esas lágrimas debían significar algo. "La amas?", preguntó.

"Es la mujer de mi vida, sí, sí!" respondió sin dudarlo.

Eso quería escuchar. "Entonces, ve tras ella, y dícelo!" sugirió la rubia.

Sam estaba tan desesperado, que sin pensarlo mucho, recobró la compostura y la seriedad. "Eso es! sí, sí!", comenzó a decir Sam, esperanzado. "Tengo que ir y explicarle todo a Ave!", decía Sam. "Pero, no puedo dejar la dulcería así sin más!".

Pensó rápidamente en su lista de opciones, tenía que hacer algo, pero ¡ya!. No demoró mucho en llegar a una idea.

"Eso es! Vortex, tú quedas a cargo, sí!", dijo rápidamente, mientras se quitaba el delantal y se lo entregaba a ella.

"Ah?!", exclamó Cindy. "Pero, Sam–! Cómo es que yo–?",

"Sin quejas! Es una orden.", comandó a regañadientes y gritaba. "Ave, espera por mí, lo explicaré todo! sí, sí!" y salía en la búsqueda de su amada.

Cindy se sorprendió por lo repentino de las cosas. Le tomó un par de segundos para hacerse a la idea de que era ahora la nueva gerente del Candybar. Su cara de sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente un una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como su jefe se desaparecía a lo lejos.

"Libs,", dijo sonriente, aproximándose a su amiga. "Te interesaría postre gratis a cambio de apoyarme un rato por aquí?", propuso Cindy.

"Y tendré que usar ese uniforme de mesera?", preguntó la morena.

"Ah… sí.", respondió dudosa la rubia.

"Entonces, me encantaría!", dijo la morena saltando alegremente de su asiento.

Cindy sonrió. "Bien! En la bodega tengo otro conjunto del uniforme, puedes ir a cambiarte", dijo. "Y ya que estarás con las entregas, necesitarás más que yo estos rollerskaters."

"Entendido!", contestó emocionada Libby.

No demoró mucho para que Libs apareciera con el uniforme puesto y Cindy le explicara rápidamente la situación. Lo de Ave y Sam, y el cómo servirle a la clientela los pedidos. Pan comido, decía Libby.

Por suerte, esta tarde no estaba tan lleno el CandyBar, incluso podría decirse que era una tarde tranquila, aunque sí tuvieron algunos pedidos complicados que resolver. Cindy se adaptó rápidamente al rol de Sam y entre ratos bromeaba ordenando con un "sí, sí", hacia Libby. Ambas se reían. Eso sí, cada que alguien ordenaba un especial, Cindy se encargaba de hacer las entregas a la mesa personalmente.

Era un buen día después de todo. Nada podía fallar. Digo, después del show entre Sam y la Srita. Ave, ¿qué más podría suceder hoy?

Tan pronto como esa pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, Jimmy aparecía sorpresivamente en la entrada del establecimiento. Se le veía serio, y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Echó un vistazo al lugar y se encontró con los ojos de Cindy. Desvió la mirada, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de siempre.

Cindy no sabía cuál debía ser su reacción. ¿Debería sacarlo de allí? Después de lo ocurrido el viernes, ¿cómo se atrevía a aparecerse precisamente en la dulcería?

Antes de que Libby pudiese acercarse a él, Cindy le hizo un ademán que interpretó como un "Yo me encargo."

Libby aprovechó para dirigirse a la barra y saborearse uno de los dulces que estaban enfrascados en el estante mientras observaba a estos dos desde lejos.

"Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?", preguntó Cindy sin rodeos.

"Se puede saber porqué estás actuando así?", respondió el castaño.

"Ah, ya veo", dijo la rubia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Con que eres esa clase de chicos. Debí suponerlo", comentó.

"Suponer qué?", el genio se encogió exasperado.

"Mira Cindy, no sé que hice para irritarte, pero sí sé una cosa;", comenzó a decir mientras hacía muchos ademanes con sus manos, "Una noche estabamos los dos yendo de camino a casa, y al siguiente instante me encontraba tirado en el jardín de mi casa a plena luz de día con mi mamá angustiadísima y preocupándose por todo!", dijo Jimmy, "Y no sé qué es peor, el hecho de que me hayas abandonado allí sin más, o que por tu culpa ahora mi mamá me ha tenido que denegar el acceso a mi laboratorio por el resto de las vacaciones!... ¡Cree que me he estado sobrepasando de trabajo y ahora quiere que no haga nada! Ni inventos, ni ciencia, nada!", exclamaba en tono molesto, exasperado y con un tic en el ojo que comprobaba su estado de ánimo.

"Estoy acabado!", finalizó.

"Y Qué? Me estás echando la culpa a mí?", Cindy le cuestionó, colocando las manos sobre la mesa

"A quién más!", contestó él.

"Mira, Neutrón,", comenzó a decir la rubia, irritada.

"Agh, no", le interrumpió el genio. "Esto no está saliendo bien," se decía a si mismo, llevándose las manos a la cara. "Mira, la verdad es que no he venido a discutir, sólo quiero… que me ayudes con esto".

Ahora sí, Cindy parecía explotar por lo confuso de la situación. No era común que Jimmy pidiera su ayuda. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Y qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

"Que te ayude?!", repitió Cindy, fuera de sí.

"Sí, necesito hacerle creer a mi mamá que verdaderamente estoy haciendo lo que ella desea que haga desde hace años!", explicó el genio.

Cindy le miró interrogante.

"Ya sabes, disfrutar las vacaciones como un 'niño normal' y esa clase de cosas…", completó.

Eso le confundía más a la rubia. "Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?", preguntó otra vez.

El genio se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Si iba a plantearle esto, tenía que decirlo de la manera correcta.

"Necesito ausentarme de casa y al mismo tiempo encontrar un lugar para trabajar en mis proyectos! Y sé que eres la única persona en Retroville lo bastante inteligente como para tener un equipo de laboratorio lo suficientemente apto para mis necesidades,"

Cindy no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al escuchar estas palabras.

"Qué? Cómo sabes de mi laboratorio?", le contestó, desviándo la vista hacia otro lado que no fuesen los ojos azules del genio.

"No lo sabía,", respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Simplemente lo… asumí"

Antes de que Cindy pudiese rechazar su idea, Jimmy interrumpió.

"Escucha, si quieres, no me prestes tu equipo, me conformaría con… una habitación con espacio suficiente para una pizarra, papeles, una mesa de trabajo, conexión a internet y amplias ventanas," sugirió el castaño.

"Y porqué no vas con Carl o Sheen?", contestó Cindy.

El genio no pudo evitar reírse sarcásticamente. "Carl y Sheen? Es un chiste?", preguntó. "Como si Carl y Sheen supieran guardar secretos. Son débiles, especialmente contra la mirada de mamá. Es decir, incluso Sheen le ha denominado 'la aniquiladora'." Contestó, mientras el nervio de su ojo comenzaba a saltar.

Cindy le miró sospechosamente. Su situación sonaba honesta. Pero, ¿qué podía ganar ella de todo esto? Además, fue él quien actuó como un tonto reciéntemente.

"Qué dices?", preguntó Jimmy, con una sonrisa cautivadora. No iba a ser sencillo que ella accediera al plan, pero podía usar el encanto Neutrón a su favor para ello. Aunque el tic en el ojo no le ayudaba mucho.

Y ella odiaba cuando Jimmy hacía esa cara. Era tan, por decirlo así, irresistible. Se sonrojó y al mismo tiempo se irritó por la situación en la que estaba metida.

"Lo pensaré, Neutrón", le contestó, desviando su mirada. Y para cambiar el tema, continuó diciendo, "Por cierto, ¿qué te ocurre en ese ojo?"

"Nada", se limitó a decir el genio.

Cindy le lanzó una mirada escéptica, por lo que Jimmy corrigió su respuesta.

"Está bien… la verdad es que," comenzó a explicar nervioso, "Es una sobredosis de cafeína. Mi cuerpo no ha terminado de liberarse de todo lo que consumí la semana pasada. Estoy sufriendo una desintoxicación con sus efectos secundarios. Normalmente una desintoxicación demor horas pero, en verdad me sobrepasé, llevo días así. Mamá aún no se da cuenta, cree que es efecto del castigo", terminó de decir, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Já! Sabía que caerías en sobredosis!", dijo Cindy con risa burlona por haberlo pronosticado. "¿Y cuánto te falta para eliminar la caféína de tu sistema?"

"Ah, yo diría que… un par de horas más", respondió Jimmy, ignorando el canto de victoria de la rubia. De pronto, sintió una urgencia dentro de sí mismo y corrigió su argumento, por segunda vez en el día. "O quizá justo ahora! Ya regreso!", dijo con una risa penosa, mientras se ponía de pie y salía corriendo al baño de chicos.

Cindy se peinó el fleco con sus dedos. "Okaaay, eso fue extraño", fue lo que cruzó por su mente. Se rascó un poco la cabeza, mientras pensaba en la propuesta de Jimmy, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo antes de que otra vez fuese interrumpida.

Era Sam, quien entraba apresurado al establecimiento mientras daba de brincos sin pena alguna y recitaba palabras cursis tarareando. Cindy se acercó hacia la barra, donde ahora se encontraba su jefe quien limpiaba unos vasos de cristal con un trapo sucio.

"Y? Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" indagó Cindy.

Sin voltearle a ver Sam le respondió; "Ave dijo que me daría una oportunidad más, sí!", su semblante era de ensueño.

"Eso es genial!", exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa.

"Sí, será una cita aquí en la dulcería… dijo que sería mi única oportunidad, así que no puedo estropearlo esta vez, sí, sí", concluyó Sam, quien reaccionó un poco al decir estas últimas palabras. "Oh no! Debería empezar a planearlo ya, todo debe ser perfecto!", exclamaba. "A ver… necesitaré música, ambiente, una excelente decoración, buena comida, …" pensó, agarrando un trozo de servilleta y anotando la lista de cosas que necesitaría. "Vortex, tú tienes un grupo de baile, no es así?", preguntó.

Los ojos de Cindy brillaron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que los oídos de Libby se percataban de esta enorme oportunidad.

"Nuestras coreografías son las mejores..", respondió la rubia.

"También cantamos!", completó la morena con una sonrisa amplia.

"Excelente! Se encargarán del ambiente y la música," dijo Sam.

Cindy y Libby brincaron de la alegría.

"Woohoo!", gritó la morena. "Tengo que contarle a las demás", dijo mientras sacaba su smarthphone para telefonear a las amigas y se dirigía a la salida.

"Será el miércoles a las 6, sin errores! Sí, sí!", ordenó el regordete jefe.

"No te fallaremos, Sam!", dijo despidiéndose Libby.

Sam continúo su lista, hablando en voz alta.

"Bien, ahora sólo necesito planear la comida, y también necesitaré ir de compras!", comentó, alarmándose por su situación. "Oh no, las compras! Es hora de cerrar, Vortex!"

Cindy se sorprendió. "Tan temprano? Pero apenas son las 5:30, faltan dos horas más para cerrar"

"No me contradigas, esto es muy importante", expresó el jefe. Mientras ordenaba en voz alta a toda la clientela; "Estamos cerrando, fuera todos, sí, sí!"

Cindy estaba sorprendida. Sam debía estar muy enamorado para actuar tan fuera de sí. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, saldría temprano del trabajo y tendría el día de paga completo.

"Por cierto, no te pagaré las horas faltantes," comentó el regordete.

Bien. Ya no podía contar con la paga extra. Pero seguía teniendo el rato libre. En ese preciso momento vio que el castaño salía del baño de varones y se aproximaba a ella.

"Qué pasa con Sam?", dijo sorprendido, mientras veía como este corría a la clientela con ademanes agresivos.

Cindy encogío sus hombros. "Tendrá una cita"

"Ah~", fue lo que Jimmy pudo responder, confundido.

"Ya estamos cerrando.", comentó Cindy, indiferente, mientras se dirigía al área del personal para cambiarse de ropa.

El joven se apresuró a detenerla por un momento. "Cindy, uhm… puedo irme contigo?", preguntó apenado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Por-qué?", cuestionó ella.

"Ah…. mencioné que mamá también me confiscó mis inventos?", respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. No quería abusar de la _enorme_ amabilidad que últimamente estaba demostrando ella, pero ¿qué podía hacerle? Además, quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para… hablar más con la rubia.

Cindy le miró con seriedad a los ojos. "Está bien. Vamos. Pero te aviso que hoy traje bici," accedió, pero sin antes, tomar medidas de precaución. "Y esta vez, tú manejas.", ordenó.

Jimmy soltó un respiro y sonrió. Se fue a esperarla al estacionamiento en lo que ella salía. Tuvieron que pasar unos diez minutos antes de que Cindy apareciera fuera del establecimiento. Esta ocasión vestía una blusa deportiva gris con un short naranja. Sus ojos verdes deslumbraban con el atardecer en Retroville. Jimmy la miró ruborizado, para luego desviar su vista y subirse a la bicicleta de Cindy. Era una bici de dama muy vintage, rosa, con un canasto al frente. Por obviedad, se sentía un poco incómodo con el diseño del asiento y de la bici en general, pero decidió guardarse el comentario para sí.

"En marcha?", preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa hacia Cindy.

La rubia se subió a la bicicleta y se acomodó sobre el portaequipajes, mientras apoyaba sus piernas donde podía y sus manos por detrás de ella para mantener el equilibrio, y claro, evitando cualquier contacto con el muchacho.

"Lista,", respondió un poco ruborizada, mientras volteaba hacia atrás suyo y veía a su jefe colgar el letrero de _Cerrado_ en la puerta. "Hasta mañana Sam!", se despidió.

El castaño pedaleó varios ciclos hasta poder agarrar una buena velocidad. Se alejaron de la dulcería en cuestión de unos instantes.

Un personaje emergió de las sombras a tiempo para ver a Cindy y a Jimmy desvanecerse a lo lejos. Sam le miró de reojo, "Lo siento amigo pero llegas tarde, ya cerramos!", dijo, dándose la vuelta y marchándose.

"Sí," susurró el joven para sí, mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda. "Yo también lo siento… por Neutrón," terminó de decir, casi amenazante.

Mientras Jimmy manejaba la bici, Cindy repasaba en su mente lo sucedido hace un par de noches y también lo que el genio le había pedido recientemente en el CandyBar. Quizá debía acceder a su petición, después de todo, se estaba portando muy amable con ella. Bueno, ¿Amable? ¿Podía usar esa palabra? Había tocado sus pechos, ¡por el amor a Dios!

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y al mismo tiempo enrojecerse por este recuerdo. Agitó su cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos.

Debía mantenerse firme. No podía permitir que Jimmy la usara, ¡a ella! ¡Cindy Vortex! ¡La chica más inteligente, hábil y capaz, de todo Retroville! Sí era tan capaz, podría mantener la situación en completo control. Conservó la calma y permaneció en sigilo por el rato siguiente.

A medio camino, Jimmy decidió romper el hielo después del incómodo silencio.

"Oye, entonces," comenzó la conversación, "¿que dices? ¿Me ayudarás, Cindy?"

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Cindy abrió la boca. "Sólo bajo mis términos", comentó ella.

Jimmy no parecía sorprendido. "¿Y cuáles son?"

"Te prestaré mi laboratorio y tendrás acceso a él en el momento que gustes, siempre y cuando, en primera: prometas no romper, quebrar, quemar, incendiar, explotar, dimensionalizar, transformar nada, en absoluto, y en segunda: que me des la mitad del crédito de cada uno de los descubrimientos o inventos que finalices mientras empleas mis herramientas y mi espacio. Tómalo o déjalo.", ordenó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡¿Qué?!", exclamó el genio. "¿La mitad del crédito? Crees que yo-", hizo una pausa, recapacitando. Definitivamente no estaba en posición de discutirle nada. Tomó un respiro profundo y se corrigió (por tercerá ocasión del día).

"Bien!", le respondió seriamente.

Cindy se sorprendió de sobremanera.

"Vaya! Quién lo diría.", comentó Cindy. "En verdad estás desesperado", dijo burlonamente y con una gran sonrisa.

"No es cierto!", contestó el genio, sonrojado.

"Claro que sí!", replicó la rubia.

"No, sólo es por hacerle biena a la ciencia"

"Ajá!"

"No me provoques, Vortex!"

"Uy, mira cómo tiemblo!," decía sarcástica.

Continuaron charlando con la misma dinámica hasta llegar a sus casas. Jimmy se detuvo frente a la casa de Cindy y ambos se bajaron del transporte. Entonces, ella tomó del manubrio a su bici y la llevó a la cochera para resguardarla. Jimmy observaba nervioso todo sus movimientos. La rubia se dirigió hacia el pórtico de su casa.

"Ah, Cindy," le llamó el joven. "No se qué ocurrió la otra noche. Pero, me quiero disculpar," comentó el castaño con una voz penosa, mirando al suelo, para luego mirarla a los ojos. "creo que me quedé dormido mientras hablábamos… así que, perdón." Concluyó, y armado de valor, se acercó hacia ella lentamente para darle un beso. Fue un pequeño instante de calidez y sabor en son de disculpa. Podía casi asegurar que su cuerpo estaba interpretando ese beso como una buena dósis de cafeína para su sistema, y sentía que podía quedarse ahí, complaciendo su adicción.

El corazón de Cindy se sobresaltó junto con un mar de emociones que resurgieron y se materializaron en tan sólo unos instantes, en lo que sería una feroz cachetada, que provocó que el genio casi perdiera el equilibrio. Sin pensarlo más, ella, rápidamente, se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, con su cara toda enrojecida.

Tocó sus labios. _"Se quedó dormido?!",_ repitió, mientras al mismo tiempo sentía una combinación de regocijo y furia por dentro de sí.

Jimmy, sacado de onda, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su hogar, sin antes tomar nota en su reloj. "Recordatorio; ah…. no más besos sorpresivos.", comentó mientras se restregaba su mejilla colorada. "_Ouch_."

_Seguramente esa noche no podría trabajar más en sus proyectos. _

….

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Quién será aquél personaje misterioso? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Acaso el verano no es lo mejor? :D

No se angustien, tengo planeado no alargar este fic, posiblemente sean uno capítulos. Mi teclado del mal me lo dirá. Saludos! Y no olviden darse una vuelta por el foro de RETROVILLE 09 o por BRAINBLAST! aqui en fanfiction.


	3. Galletitas Einstenianas

_Bien, parece que cada mes estoy llegando con una actualización. Y no es que la inspiración no llegue a mí, es que me llega excesivamente mucha inspiración (?) LOL. Como pueden notar, incluso hice una ilustración para la portada del fic, dedicada especialmente para ustedes. ¡YAY! Espero les guste. Les doy una disculpa por la brevedad del capítulo. Pero prometo que la próxima actualización será más extensa (e incluirá a más personajes)._

_Bien, sin más preámbulo. El siguiente cap:_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Galletitas Einstenianas**

Era martes por la noche. Cindy estaba llegando a su casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo en el Candybar. Había sido un día agitado con Sam delirando a cada rato acerca de la cita que tendría al día siguiente con la Señorita Ave, es decir, con Winifred.

Y con respecto a eso, Cindy, ya se había coordinado por completo con Libby y con sus amigas para el show que darían. Desde la música, la coreografía, la ambientación, todo. Ya no tenía pendiente alguno, podía llegar a su casa, cenar, escribir en su diario y descansar plácidamente. O eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que recordó que eso no era del todo cierto. Había un pendiente más, cruzando al otro extremo del vecindario.

La chica se detuvo a un paso antes de llegar al pórtico de su casa y miró hacia atrás. Mordió su labio en duda, y cambió su rumbo hacia el pórtico de los Neutrón. Un poco indecisa, tocó el timbre dos veces y esperó respuesta. Pasaron unos instantes, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dos personajes aparecieron. Era la mamá de Jimmy junto con Goddard, quien agitaba su cola metálica.

"Buenas noches, Señora Neutrón," saludó Cindy con una carismática sonrisa. "¿Está Jimmy en casa?", preguntó, dulcemente.

"¡Cindy, hola!," exclamó la mujer con gran alegría. "¡Cuánto me alegra verte por aquí! Sí, Jimmy está arriba, en su habitación. De hecho, ha estado allí encerrado todo el día. ¿Le digo que le buscas?"

"Sí, por favor." respondió un poco apenada. No era común que ella llegara a preguntar por él, o a buscarlo hasta su casa.

"Ok, en un momento." contestó ella. "Goddard, notifícale a Jimmy que tiene visitas." le ordenó al perro robot. Este ladró en respuesta y se apresuró a subirse las escaleras que llevaban a la planta alta del hogar. "No debe tardar, pero mientras tanto, ¿no quisieras comer algunas galletitas, Cindy? Tienen la cara de Einstein y están recién horneadas." invitó la señora.

"¿De Einstein? Ah, no, gracias Sra. Neutrón. Si mi mamá se entera que comí galletas antes de la cena estoy segura de que se enojará." negó la rubia cortésmente, y acto seguido cambió el tema de conversación. "Por cierto, pensé que Jimmy tenía prohibido el acceso a todos sus inventos. ¿Goddard no está incluido ahí?"

La señora Neutrón dejó salir una risita ante la pregunta curiosa de Cindy. "Si, bueno, Goddard es un invento de Jimmy pero también es parte de la familia. No podía simplemente arrebatárselo, así que sólo le pedí a Jimmy que me entregara todos los permisos de superusuario sobre Goddard, de este modo, Jimmy puede seguir jugando y hablando con él, pero sin acceder a sus funciones y herramientas sofisticadas."

"Oh… ¡qué lista!" añadió Cindy, sonriente. "Entonces, Jimmy no le puede dar órdenes a Goddard, ¿verdad?"

"Básicamente" contestó la mujer. "Pero, la verdad, lo único que me importa es que Jimmy pase sus vacaciones divirtiéndose, y que salga de ese oscuro y húmedo laboratorio que tiene. La semana pasada apenas se dejaba ver en casa. ¡Parecía un fantasma!", exclamaba la mujer muy melodramática.

Cindy solo sonrió. La idea de que hayan 'castigado' al genio le hacía feliz en cierto modo. Ya era hora de que el genio entendiera lo que era vivir como un niño normal, sin ciencia y sin tecnología.

"Estoy segura de que Jimmy ya está aprendiendo su lección, Sra. Neutrón," contestó Cindy con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, el genio apareció bajando apresuradamente las escaleras de su casa, mientras se terminaba de colocar su playera negra. Goddard le seguía el paso por detrás.

Cindy le saludó ondeando su mano al aire y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jimmy llegó hasta la puerta, la agarró del brazo y salió disparado. "¡Gracias, mamá! ¡Saldré con Cindy un rato, ya regreso!" se despidió y se fue.

Judy solo se sorprendió por la rapidez en la que se iba su hijo, y entonces el señor Neutrón se acercó por detrás de su esposa. "¡Vaya! Parece que nuestro Jimbo ya ha sido flechado por cupido. ¿No crees, cariño?" comentó, abrazándola de la cintura y soltando unas risitas mientras veían a Jimmy y Cindy alejándose de casa.

"¿Qué dices, Hugh? ¿Que Jimmy está enamorado?" preguntó en consternación la esposa.

"¡Míralo, es tan obvio! Me recuerda la primera vez que vi un pato. Oh, sí. Eso fue enternecedor. Y ya no es el pequeñín de antes, está creciendo como un hombre," contestó Hugh.

Judy se quedó reflexionando las palabras de su esposo, mientras miraba a su hijo alejarse. ¿Debía comenzar a preocuparse por eso?

Mientras tanto, Jimmy y Cindy se acercaban hacia el pórtico de los Vortex. Cindy interrumpió el paso apresurado del genio con un repentino stop y se giró hacia él para verle a los ojos.

"Escucha, Jimmy," dijo ella. "El trato era prestarte mi laboratorio a cambio del 50% del crédito en todo lo que inventes mientras uses mi equipo. ¡Pero si tu mamá descubre algo acerca de esto, negaré todo y estarás acabado!" le amenazó.

Jimmy solo asentía, entusiasmado. "¡Sí, sí, entendido!" contestó él sonriente. Estaba tan ansioso por volver a retomar sus proyectos científicos que ya nada le importaba. Además de que también moría de curiosidad por ver el laboratorio de Cindy. Casi se lo podía imaginar: seguramente estaría en su sótano, y tendría un diseño rosa, muy afeminado, y los instrumentos serían sofisticados pero no tan desarrollados como los de él. O quizá era algo más decepcionante que eso, pero no le importaba, tenía ganas de crear, inventar, diseñar. Estar en su habitación sin hacer nada era un gran martirio.

"Y bien, ¿dónde está?" interrogó el genio.

Cindy señaló con el dedo hacia el otro extremo de su casa. "Por allá"

Rodearon la casa de los Vortex y llegaron al jardín trasero de la casa. Jimmy se acercó, hacia el centro del patio, casi al borde de la piscina. Mirando de lado a lado en búsqueda de algún indicio de la entrada al laboratorio de Cindy. Era de noche y no se veía realmente nada.

"Ah, Cindy, ¿estás segura de que es por aquí?" decía el joven castaño. Sus ojos azules brillaban con la luz de la luna.

Cindy roló los ojos "Quítate los zapatos", ordenó ella.

"¿Y eso para q–…", su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la rubia se acercó detrás de él y lo empujó hacia el agua.

"Por eso", se rió ella, quitándose sus converse rápidamente, y tomando una bocanada de aire se lanzó hacia la alberca.

Antes de que Jimmy pudiese asomar su cara por la superficie para tomar un respiro la rubia lo había agarrado del cuello de su playera negra, y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, con una sonrisa traviesa cruzándole la cara. El muchacho estaba agitado, necesitaba oxígeno, y una muy buena explicación. Sus mejillas se colorearon pero por la oscuridad de la noche no era perceptible.

Cindy contuvo su risita submarina y lo arrastró al fondo de la alberca, donde había un diagrama ovoide apenas visible, con un grabado de ornamentos muy peculiares. Se colocó sobre el diagrama y abrazó más de cerca al genio con su cuerpo mientras con su pie tocaba una secuencia sobre las formas y una luz verdosa resplandeció enseguida. Acto seguido, se abrió un agujero negro que emergió de la nada y fueron succionados por un túnel transportador.

Aterrizaron en completa oscuridad sobre tierra firme. Jimmy cayó boca abajo y Cindy encima de él, junto con la porción de agua que fue succionada con ellos. La rubia se echó a reír casi al instante de su llegada.

"¡Debiste ver tu cara!", se burlaba mientras se ponía de pie, y se exprimía el cabello.

"¡Santo Heisenberg! ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" exclamaba el joven en sorpresa. "¿Pero qué es este lugar? ¡No veo nada!" añadió.

"Neutrón, te presento… mi laboratorio." contestó ella dando dos aplausos con las palmas de su mano que activaron la iluminación del lugar.

Jimmy estaba boquiabierto. "¿Es- esto es…?", articuló. Sus ojos examinaban toda el área.

Se encontraban dentro de una estructura ovoide, con extravagantes aparatos, paneles de control y al centro una mesa de la misma forma. Un tapizado verde adornaba todo el lugar.

"¡¿Este es tu laboratorio?!", cuestionó el muchacho. "Se ve tan… tan…", se pausó, buscando una palabra que describiera lo que veía.

"¿Avanzado?¿Tecnológico?¿Superior?", completó Cindy, acercándose hacia el genio. "Sí, lo es," sonrió ella orgullosamente.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿Desde cuando?," el castaño desbordaba de curiosidad.

Cindy disfrutaba ver la expresión desconcertada en el joven. "Bueno, realmente, no es mío. Es alienígena." contestó ella. "Y para ser más exacta, es tecnología yemusiana." concluyó con una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

"¡¿QUÉ?!", fue todo lo que pudo contestar Jimmy.

Cindy roló sus ojos. "Ven, te explicaré todo…", dijo, adentrándose a la sala. Jimmy, aún perplejo, siguió por detrás a la chica. Definitivamente, quería escuchar _esa_ explicación.

Un poco rato después, ambos se encontraban a las fueras de la residencia Vortex. La ropa de ambos estaba empapada pues habían salido por la misma ruta de entrada.

"¡Vaya, jamás pensé que los yemusianos tuviesen una base secreta aquí en Retrovile! ¡No cabe duda de que en verdad eran astutos!", exclamaba el muchacho.

"Sí, es verdad. Aunque todavía no descubro el cómo ni cuándo. Pero apuesto que tiene mucho que ver aquélla ocasión en la que llegaron a visitarnos con sus fantásticos regalos." comentó ella. "Pero por más que trato, mis recuerdos de esa vez están como borrados de la mente…" concluyó.

El genio se ruborizó un poco y solo soltó una risa nerviosa. "Qué extraño…" fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que él había causado ese lapsus blanco en su mente.

"Bueno, ya sabes cómo entrar y cómo usar el equipo. Desde mañana puedes llegar, pero no dejes que nadie te vea acceder…" le indicó ella.

Jimmy sonrió maliciosamente. "¡Sí! Ya casi puedo sentir el olor a la dulce ciencia. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Cindy,…"contestó él, "¡Eres- eres la mejor!", finalizó, dándole un fuerte y enérgico abrazo por la desbordante emoción.

La cara de Cindy se coloreó por completo. "¡Sólo vete ya que debo descansar! Mañana tengo cosas importantes que hacer," comentó ella intentando reaccionar indiferente.

Jimmy soltó el abrazo, con cara desconcertada, así que ella añadió. "¿La cita de Sam te suena?"

"Ah, eso," asintió él. "Sheen ha dicho que tú y Libby darán un show mañana, así que pensábamos ir a verlas también." respondió.

Esas palabras provocaron que el corazón de la rubia se agitara un poco. "¿Irás?"

"¡No me lo perdería!", contestó él, guiñándole el ojo. "Bueno, me voy, descansa, y ¡hasta mañana, Cindy!" añadió sonriente mientras se alejaba de la casa de los Vortex para encaminarse a la suya. "Debo cambiarme de ropa antes de resfriarme…" murmuró ya desde lejos.

Cindy no pudo evitar sonreír. Se apresuró a entrar a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. "¡Sí!", exclamó para sí misma, mordiéndose el labio de la alegría. Presentía que algo bueno estaba a punto de sucederle. No sabía exactamente qué, pero no podía evitar esperar con ansias que fuera mañana.

Una voz a lo lejos interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Cindy, ¿eres tú?", preguntó una mujer. "Llegas tarde"

"Sí, mamá. Ya llegué. Perdón por la demora", dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que se percataba de las prendas mojadas que estaba vistiendo. "¡Ah… subiré un momento a mi habitación!", añadió, corriendo hacia las escaleras y entrando a su recámara.

La mujer se asomó hacia el pasillo justo a tiempo para ver la silueta de su hija desapareciendo detrás de la puerta de su cuarto. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?"_, pensó

...

* * *

_Comentario de la autora: Desde que ví el episodio "El HuevoImperio Contra-ataca" por primera vez, me quedé con la idea de que Cindy debía tener su propio laboratorio, para así poder rivalizar más con el genio. Desde entonces, tengo en mente que los yemusianos, a pesar de que desde un principio fue obvio que no cumplirían su trato con Cindy, sí hicieron un laboratorio subterráneo en el vecindario para ahí llevar a cabo sus malvados planes contra Jimmy. Claro, que después de perder a Poultra y ser expulsados de la Tierra, el laboratorio quedó allí, abandonado e inactivo, hasta que un día Cindy lo encontró. ¿Qué les parece esa idea? La verdad no planeo profundizar mucho en este FF acerca de ello, pero espero les agrade. XD_

_¡Esperen la siguiente actualización de "Verano en el Candybar"! ;)_


	4. El especial Sam

_Agradezco a todos los pacientes lectores que esperan cada mes mi actualización. ¡Mil gracias en verdad! Debo decirles que este capítulo es más complejo que el anterior. Retomé algunas cosas ocurridas en el capítulo 1 y 2, espero les guste mucho. Algo que quisiera añadirles es que soy una loca obsesionada (¿?), jojo. ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, porque no puedo evitar imaginarme __Verano en el Candybar__ como un episodio real mientras escribo. (Sí, en 3D, con las voces y toda la cosa) Aunque también ocurre mientras leo otros fics. Me pregunto si ¿soy la única que pasa por lo mismo?. Jaja. ¡Saludos a todos!_

* * *

**El especial Sam**

Faltaban menos de veinte minutos para que el reloj marcara las seis de la tarde. El tan esperado momento de Sam estaba por comenzar. El Candybar se veía de ensueño. Todas las mesas estaban cubiertas por hermosos manteles blancos, con finos detalles bordados, arreglos florales, pétalos rojizos y ardientes velas en copas que adornaban cada una de ellas. Las sillas lucían unos hermosos lazos, y el suelo estaba cubierto por un alfombrado rojo. Las ventanas tenían colgadas cortinas de un color vino a todo lo largo, creando una atmósfera romántica dentro de la dulcería.

Las chicas se preparaban para el show que darían dentro de poco. Todas traían un vestido plateado de lentejuelas, se les veía entusiasmadas, pues mucha gente estaba llegando esa noche. Varias parejas de Retroville aprovecharían la ocasión para tener sus citas románticas en la dulcería, ver el show, y comer deliciosos postres.

Libby sonreía de la emoción porque era la gran oportunidad que estaban esperando para que las Libertines se dieran a conocer, claro, que también lo hacía para impresionar a Sheen. Le encantaba cuando el mexicano babeaba por ella.

Sam, por otro lado, sudaba de los nervios. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, temiendo por cualquier error que pudiese arruinar la noche. Estaba vistiendo una guayabera blanca y unos pantalones café, con zapatos oscuros; formal, pero no tan elegante. Ensayaba mentalmente sus diálogos, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Se aproximó hacia Cindy con un paso inseguro.

"¡Hace calor aquí! ¿Segura que está funcionando el aire acondicionado? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Falta algo?", preguntaba. "¿Qué hora es? Oh Dios Mío, ¡¿Por qué no llega?! ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¡Dí algo, Vortex, sí, sí!", exclamaba Sam todo agitado.

Cindy roló los ojos. "Todo saldrá bien. Tú sigue ensayando tus líneas, y yo me ocupo del resto" Le indicó por enésima vez a su jefe. Muy al fondo, ella estaba tan preocupada como él por que todo saliera bien, sin embargo, sabía que debía demostrarse confiada y optimista. Mantener el control de la situación era la clave del éxito. "¡Ahora ve a tu lugar, que debes estar preparado para cuando ella llegue!", finalizó frunciendo el ceño y dándole un ligero empujón hacia su lugar. Se acomodó su fleco suavemente y se dirigió hacia la entrada del Candybar.

Aunque Cindy formaría parte del show, tenía que encargarse de la recepción de cada uno de las parejas que iban llegando, para acomodarlas en sus respectivas mesas, y al mismo tiempo, debía de estar atenta de la llegada de la Srita. Ave. En cuanto llegara ella, y dieran las seis en punto las puertas del Candybar cerrarían y daría inicio a la velada.

Lanzó miradas hacia todos lados, admirando su trabajo; le había costado toda la mañana 'rediseñar' el lugar, pero fue con la ayuda de Libby y de sus amigas que pudieron lograrlo a tiempo. Estaba muy emocionada por la oportunidad que les daría este show de darse a conocer, pero estaba especialmente emocionada por la promesa que había hecho el genio la noche anterior. Él dijo que asistiría, que iría a verlas. Se estremecía de pensar que tendría su atención, sus ojos azules puestos sobre los de ella. Esta noche tenía que darle todos los medios al genio para que por fin él se aventurara a hablar acerca de _ellos_. De sus _sentimientos. _¿Y si no lo hacía hoy, hasta cuándo sí? Era la oportunidad perfecta y tenía que dársela.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio a los padres de Jimmy entrar al establecimiento. No esperaba verlos esa noche. ¿Y si preguntaban por su hijo? Lo que menos quería era que descubrieran su complicidad con Jimmy para dejarle usar su laboratorio.

"¡Wow! ¡Me encanta lo que hicieron con este lugar!" exclamaba Hugh rebozando de alegría. Se percató de un rostro familiar, era Cindy quién estaba frente de ellos. Entonces le dio un suave codazo a su mujer. "Mira tesorito, es la amiguita de Jimbo.", le murmuró entre risitas, guiñando el ojo.

"¡Sr. y Sra. Neutrón, bienvenidos!", les saludó la rubia. "¡Llegan justo a tiempo! Aún nos quedan algunos lugares disponibles."

"¡Cindy, Hola!", saludó Judy muy sonriente. "De casualidad ¿habrás visto a Jimmy hoy? Nos dijo que estaría por aquí, pero no veo a ese jovencito," preguntó amablemente, mientras miraba a todos lados en búsqueda de su hijo.

"Ah, ¿Jimmy? Bueno él," hizo una breve pausa, y comenzó a pensar en qué decir, tenía que inventar algo y pronto. La mamá de Jimmy era muy lista, no podía decir cualquier cosa. "¡Sí! Él… Estuvo aquí ayudando un rato, pero se fue a cambiar de ropa hace poco. Dijo que no tardaba." Mintió, justo a tiempo para ver a lo lejos a Carl y Sheen que se aproximaban al Candybar.

Entonces, apresurada, guió a los Neutrón a sus lugares. "Por aquí, por favor." Les indicó. "Debo continuar organizando a los comensales. Pero si necesitan algo, estoy a su servicios." Y con una sonrisa se retiró rápidamente del sitio.

"Hugh," comenzó a decir la Sra. Neutrón sentándose en su lugar. "¿No te parece que Cindy es una chica muy linda?" Comentó a su esposo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. Era una locura, pero desde la otra noche, se había quedado pensando en la observación que había hecho su esposo. Si Jimmy tenía los ojos puestos en Cindy, entonces ella le daba su aprobación. Durante varios años la imagen que tuvo de la rubia era de la chica de 10 años que constantemente reñía con su hijo. Pero ahora, comparaba el recuerdo de la pequeña niña rubia con la señorita que los acababa de atender en ese momento. Tenía otro aire, era diferente. Se veía desde lo lejos que Cindy había cambiado bastante y para bien. No sólo físicamente.

"Es la suerte de los Neutrón," contestó Hugh con una risita picarona mientras se aproximaba a su mujer y la rodeaba con su brazo seductoramente.

"Oh, Hugh," replicó ella entre risitas.

Al otro lado, Cindy se interpuso frente a Carl y Sheen, con los brazos cruzados, su rostro tenía una expresión desaprobatoria al ver que Jimmy no se encontraba con ellos. Su rubio fleco caía sobre sus ojos. Sin mover ni un dedo, con un solo soplido, se lo acomodó nuevamente.

"¿Y Neutrón?", cuestionó ella.

"¡Fiu Fiu! Cindy, ¡qué bien luces!", comentó Carl, ignorando su pregunta.

"Ñeh, yo te doy un 4 de 5. ¡El 10 se lo lleva mi Ultra-nena!", decía Sheen poniendo los pulgares hacia arriba.

"Gracias, chicos.", agradeció ella, con una pequeña sonrisa. "Uhm, ¿Pero dónde se supone está Jimmy? Creí que vendría con ustedes.", les interrogó nuevamente.

Sheen se encogió de hombros, mientras Carl sacaba su celular. "Ah, Jimmy me envió un mensaje hace rato. Dijo que nos alcanzaría acá."

"Sí, parece estar algo ocupado.", comentó Sheen. "Aunque no imagino qué puede tenerlo tan ocupado sin su laboratorio," añadió, pero unos instantes después esbozó una expresión pícara en su rostro. "Espera, quizá si hay algo,". Finalizó soltando unas risitas.

Carl despistado se limitó a concretar; "Cosas de genios, quizá." Y se encogió de hombros.

Ignorando el bobo comentario de Sheen, Cindy asumió con certeza de que Jimmy seguramente se había quedado trabajando todo el rato en el laboratorio de ella. Frunció el ceño todavía más al imaginar que se estaría demorando más en llegar. Ese tonto. Aunque aún tenía esperanzas de que Jimmy se apareciera en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas y sus ánimos fueron en decremento.

"Bueno, gracias," les respondió la rubia. "Por cierto, Libby reservó una mesa para ustedes. Está por allá.", señaló hacia el fondo.

Sheen miró hacia la mesa, y luego hacia Libby, quien estaba muy cerca de ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca parecía babear por lo que veía. Sin pensarlo más se apresuró hacia ella para saludarla, dejando a Carl atrás.

"Cindy, si de algo sirve," comenzó a decir Carl. "Jimmy a veces puede ser un tonto. Es un chico después de todo. Pero no dejes que eso te moleste," sugirió, guiñándole el ojo y se alejó para ir hacia donde estaba su hiperactivo amigo.

Cindy se ruborizó, e hizo muecas con ese comentario. ¿Qué sabía Carl exactamente? Sacudió un poco su cabeza y observó que la invitada especial se aproximaba. Era la Srita. Ave.

Rápidamente, Cindy intercambio señas con sus compañeras dándoles la indicación de que el show comenzaba ya. Se aproximó hacia la anciana mujer y le asistió.

"¡Señorita Ave, Bienvenida! ¡Qué hermosa luce hoy!", saludó. "Permítame que le lleve a su lugar." Dijo, guiándola de la entrada hacia su asiento. Las luces se atenuaron y una dulce música romántica de los 60's se escuchaba al fondo. Sam estaba parado a lado de su lugar, y se ponía más nervioso al verla aproximarse.

"Sam, ¿tú hiciste todo esto por míii? Grawwwk…" preguntó sorprendida ella.

Sam puso en marcha su modo romántico. "Bueno, la mujer perfecta merece una velada perfecta, sí", dijo con un suave tono de voz.

"Oh, Sam…" contestó ruborizada la mujer.

Sam movió la silla para que ella se sentara, y luego él se acomodó en su lugar. Chasqueó los dedos. Cindy que estaba aún cerca, se aproximó hacia su jefe.

"Es hora. Comencemos" Ordenó el regordete, sin despegarle la mirada a su acompañante.

Cindy miró su reloj. Eran las seis en punto y Jimmy no había llegado. Hizo una mueca en desanimo, aún así, el show debía continuar. "Enseguida." Contestó. Y se apresuró hacia la entrada para cerrar las puertas.

Justo en ese momento, una figura apareció e interpuso su pie en la entrada, deteniendo el cierre de las puertas.

Cindy se estremeció para luego torcer su cara en irritación. "Oh, eres tú." Saludó.

"Hola, preciosa," saludó. "Llego justo a tiempo, ¿no?", preguntó, aproximándose a la rubia.

Ella solo roló los ojos. "Lo siento, Butch. Casa llena. Llegas tarde." Excusó ella, "Si me disculpas, el show esta comenzando.", dijo, y sin más, cerró la entrada principal de un golpe dejando al muchacho fuera del establecimiento. No quería problemas para la velada, y lo mejor fue evitar que él estuviera cerca. Se sacudió las manos y se apresuró hacia sus amigas para comenzar.

Butch, sorprendido por la cortante acción de la rubia, apretó sus puños en enojo. "Esto no se va a quedar así, Vortex" murmuró mientras comenzaba a dar golpes al aire y se alejaba del sitio.

Lejos de ahí, Jimmy corría a paso apresurado. Iba mirando su reloj, eran pasada las seis y oficialmente estaba llegando tarde. Había prometido ir al show y no quería decepcionar a sus amigos, especialmente a Cindy. Después de todo, había pasado todo el día en su fantástico laboratorio. Tenía que compensárselo. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, pues había salido por la alberca. No le había dado tiempo de secarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en su proyecto que no se percató de la hora que era. Le había mandado un mensaje a Carl avisándole que los alcanzaría en la dulcería pero al parecer no contempló ciertos factores. Ya que la motoslide se había dañado aquella noche, y sus otros inventos habían sido confiscados, tenía que ir a pie como persona normal. Hubiese ido en transporte público si no se hubiese olvidado de pedirle prestado dinero a sus padres. A veces podía ser un _gran_ tonto. Se abofeteaba mentalmente mientras divisaba a lo lejos la dulcería. Se veía cerrada, pero quizá aún tenía oportunidad de entrar.

Solo imaginaba la expresión de Cindy si no asistía. No quería fallarle.

Lo había estado pensando toda la noche anterior. Aprovecharía la ocasión para, por fin, hablar con Cindy. Decirle con honestidad todo. No podía seguir reprimiendo la verdad. Cada vez las cosas se ponían más complicadas entre ellos.

Desde que estaba en primaria, había comenzado a sentir cierta atracción por ella. Entonces, era cosa fácil negarlo. Lo tenía bajo control. Su interés era la ciencia, y todo lo demás eran distractores. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Cindy comenzó a formar, cada vez más, parte de sus aventuras, y entonces, descubrió su perfección. Tan inteligente, y capaz de todo. Tenía poder, y control, además de cierto encanto en su forma de hablar, de vestir y de caminar. Le maravillaba. Y últimamente, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, ocupaba su mente día y noche. Ya no podía enfocarse solo en la ciencia.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal las cosas. A veces le podía expresar su interés robándole algún beso a ella. Y bueno, al inicio, pensó que eso bastaba para hacerle saber todo. Pensó que ella entendía sus sentimientos, que no había necesidad de palabras. Mirarle a los ojos, o tomarle de la mano, era lo único que necesitaba. Pero no era suficiente ahora. Últimamente, le molestaba ver cómo otros chicos se acercaban a ella, o cuando su pupitre se llenaba de cartas en San Valentín, o el sinfín de muérdagos que se interponían en su camino cada navidad. O el simple hecho de que otros compañeros la miraran, le irritaba. Y él tenía la culpa. Jamás le había expresado verdaderamente sus sentimientos. Ella lo había intentado, pero cada vez que ella quería tocar el tema, de algún modo, el cambiaba la conversación. Los nervios, o el temor a charlarlo, no lo sabía, pero algo le impedía continuar hablando.

Aún después de tantos años, ¿cómo podía ignorarla y sin embargo, cuando se le antojara, cuando su cuerpo le pidiese a gritos, le robase un beso sin explicación? Era un gran egoísta. Pero no quería continuar así. Quería que eso cambiase. Quería hacer bien las cosas. Ya era hora de hacerlo bien.

Desde hace varias semanas, ya había intentado hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía. Pero jamás lograba tener la oportunidad correcta, o que las palabras salieran de su boca. Se sentía débil cada vez que quería expresarle sus sentimientos. Ella lo hacía sentir débil.

Hoy debía cambiar eso.

Tenía un regalo, y ahora, la ocasión perfecta para dárselo y decirle la verdad.

Butch se encontraba pateando unos botes de basura, aún enojado por el rechazo de la rubia, tenía ganas de descargar toda esa ira que le provocaba su desprecio. ¿Qué razón tenía Vortex para menospreciar todos sus halagos e invitaciones? Entonces, alzó su mirada, y en un instante conectó todos sus pensamientos. Vio al genio aproximarse hacia la entrada de la dulcería, pero antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta, lo agarró con mucha fuerza del hombro.

"¡Pero si es Jimmy Neutrón!", dijo para sí.

Jimmy chilló del dolor que le provocó el agarre del sujeto sobre su hombro. Entonces, se giró para ver la cara del matón que lo apresaba. "¿Butch? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?", preguntó irritado. No tenía tiempo para esto. "¡Suéltame ya!", ordenó intentando zafarse del agarre.

Esto irritó más a Butch. "¡A mi no me das órdenes, Neutrón!", exclamó, ahora, agarrándolo con ambas manos fuertemente. "Te crees un genio, y quizá lo seas, pero aquí no estás en posición de negociar," añadió poniéndolo contra la pared.

Jimmy roló sus ojos. "Si quieres dinero, no estás de suerte hoy… así que déjame en paz," ordenó de nuevo.

Butch soltó una maliciosa risa. "¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu dinero?", preguntó sarcásticamente. "Además, quien no está de suerte hoy ¡eres tú!", concluyó mientras liberaba una de sus manos y la empuñaba en un fuerte golpe que dirigió hacia el rostro del genio. Jimmy solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus ojos antes de recibir el golpe.

"¡Esto es solo el calentamiento, Neutrón!", expresó Butch entre risas, mientras se preparaba a lanzar una oleada de golpes contra el otro joven.

Jimmy intentaba zafarse del agarre, o esquivar los golpes, pero su fuerza no se comparaba con la del matón. Le golpeó una, dos, tres veces seguidas en la cara, y lo soltó un momento solo para darle un rodillazo directo al estómago.

Jimmy cayó sofocado al suelo, intentando respirar. Su cara ardía, y de sus labios se escurrían unas gotas de sangre.

"Dime qué es lo que quieres", espetó Jimmy, casi inaudible.

En el peor momento, se había topado con Butch, y para colmo, no tenía ni un invento a la mano para hacerle frente. Tenía que quitárselo de encima, cualquier oportunidad debía aprovecharla. Entonces vio como Butch retrocedió un paso para agarrar fuerza y darle otro golpe, y Jimmy, enfurecido, vio ahí su ocasión para contra atacar, se levantó del suelo y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Butch en el estómago.

"Dime, ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!", gritó Jimmy, derribándolo. Ya en el suelo, se aproximó a él para devolverle los golpes al sujeto. ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro! Lanzó los golpes tan fuerte como pudo directo a la cara del matón.

Esto hizo encolerizar aún más a Butch, quien se dio vuelta sobre el suelo cambiando los roles nuevamente.

"No te hagas el tonto, Neutrón. ¡Los he visto!", comenzó a decir Butch, mientras emprendía nuevamente su oleada de golpes sobre el genio. "¡He visto cómo le sonríes y cómo la miras…!" continuó diciendo el matón con mucha ira, "¡Siempre ha sido así, y ya estoy harto!", exclamó, esta vez, poniéndose de pie y agarrando al genio del cuello de su playera negra. Jimmy estaba confundido, hacía muecas de dolor y de confusión. No entendía a qué se refería Butch.

"Así que sólo te lo diré una vez," murmuró. "¡Vortex es mía!", exclamó el enorme sujeto, lanzando un gran golpe hacia la mandíbula del genio.

Jimmy salió propulsado contra la entrada principal del Candybar, interrumpiendo el show que había dentro del lugar. La música se silenció y las luces se prendieron. Todos los movimientos pararon en seco. Los ojos de Jimmy brillaron de cólera. ¡Todo esto era por Cindy!

Entonces, como una chispa que prendía el leño, Jimmy se tensó en furor. Con el ceño fruncido, se levantó del suelo, pisando los trozos de cristal rotos y tambaleándose un poco. Adoptó una pose de defensa con un brazo extendido al frente y su puño protegiendo su rostro.

"Ni en tus sueños," murmuró, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Butch encolerizado, se lanzó contra Jimmy, y rodaron hacia el centro de la dulcería, continuando su pleito.

Para este preciso momento, todos los presentes, estaban pasmados con la inesperada interrupción. ¡Pero Sam estaba en shock! Miraba la puerta de su establecimiento destruida y luego a los jóvenes, que cínicamente continuaban su pelea dentro. Toda la clientela conmocionada por los hechos comenzaban a gritar, pero su cita ¡su cita perfecta! Estaba arruinada.

Carl y Sheen estaban boquiabiertos. Se pusieron inmediatamente de pie en cuanto vieron a su amigo en medio de ese alboroto.

"¡Jimmy!", exclamaron ambos a unísono.

"¡Espera cabezón, nosotros te ayudamos!" dijo Sheen, quien sin pensarlo mucho, se precipitó a lanzarse contra el gorila que atacaba a su amigo. "¡Gordo, ayúdanos!", añadió, mientras se colgaba de la espalda del otro.

"¡Pero aún no comemos!", respondió el regordete. Luego, al ver la acción del mexicano, se aventuró a seguir su ejemplo y agarrar al matón de la pierna. Pero este, parecía inmutarse, pues continuaba atacando con sus fuerzas al genio.

Hugh y Judy se percataron de su hijo en problemas.

"¡JIMBO!" exclamó el Sr. Neutrón poniéndose de pie.

"¡JIMMY!" chilló la Sra. Neutrón, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos, en preocupación.

Cindy y Libby también estaban pasmadas por la interrupción de los chicos. Libby miró angustiada a Sheen mientras se lanzaba hacia el matón.

"¡Sheen, no!", exclamó en vano.

Los ojos de Cindy estaban en blanco, una ola de emociones se mezclaba en su interior. Preocupación e ira. Sus dientes se apretaron y su ceño se frunció. "¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!", exclamó a los jóvenes.

La Srita. Ave graznaba por la conmoción. Sam, saliendo de su trance, también explotó de ira.

"¡Alto! ¡Deténganse ahí! ¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡Sí, Sí!", amenazó, dirigiéndose a su teléfono que estaba sobre la barra. Los jóvenes ignoraron su comentario y continuaron golpeándose. Más bien, Butch golpeaba, mientras Jimmy intentaba defenderse. Sam comenzó a marcar rápidamente. "¿Oficial Tubbs? Habla Sam. Venga de inmediato. Unos delicuentes están destruyendo todo mi negocio! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!". Colgó.

Butch, algo temeroso, quiso terminar con esto rápido, así que de una patada se libró de Carl, y luego, dio varios pasos hacia atrás, y se lanzó de espaldas contra una mesa, aplastando a Sheen y dejándolo allí, retorciéndose del dolor. Libby fue a socorrerlo.

"¡Ahora sí, vas a ver, Neutrón!" amenazó Butch.

Entonces, se aproximó fúrico hacia Jimmy, quien apenas comenzaba a ponerse de pie apoyándose de una mesa. Tenía el ojo moreteado, y los cachetes inflamados. Rastros de sangre corrían de sus labios. Y se apresuró a darle el golpe final, pero antes de llevarlo acabo, fue interrumpido por una chica. Cindy había bloqueado el golpe con un movimiento.

"¡Quieto, Butch!" ordenó la rubia, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con suma frialdad.

El matón esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa e intercambió miradas con Jimmy, que estaba detrás de ella. "Bien, bien, tu noviecita ha venido a salvarte.", se mofó.

Cindy se enrojeció y apretó sus puños. "No soy su novia…" murmuró ella casi inaudible.

"Si no lo eres, entonces no te metas en es–…", fue lo que alcanzó a articular el joven antes de que Cindy lo agarrara del brazo y lo lanzara contra el suelo. "¡Que NO SOY SU NOVIA!" estalló Cindy, encolerizada, dejando a Butch noqueado.

Una oleada de aplausos de toda la clientela se escuchó en toda la sala cuando Cindy derribo al matón. Jimmy se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, pasmado. En su mente retumbaban las palabras de la rubia. Carl y Sheen enseguida se pusieron de pie, y los padres del genio corrieron a socorrerlo.

"¡Jimmy!" exclamaba la sra. Neutrón. "¿Qué fue eso? ¡Mi hijo! ¿Estás bien? ¡Mira como te ha dejado!", sollozaba la mujer.

"Estoy bien…" alcanzó a contestar el castaño.

Cindy seguía de espaldas a él, reprimiendo su ira, y su cólera. No quería verlo o explotaría.

Sam, se aproximó hacia la muchedumbre. "¡Ahora sí, pequeños delincuentes! ¡Van a pagármelas todas! Sí, sí,", amenazó el regordete jefe.

La señora Neutrón se estremeció, y enseguida, buscó intermediar por su hijo. "¡Por favor, Sam! Jimmy no es un delincuente, debe haber alguna otra forma, para pagarte los daños causados," sugirió.

"¡No hay forma de que pague por estos daños, mira nada más lo que ha hecho!", se quejaba.

"¡Sam! Jimbo es nuestro hijo, debes tener algo de consideración," añadió, el Sr. Neutrón.

En ese preciso momento, el auto de la policía se estacionó al frente. Las sirenas del coche alumbraban el frente. El oficial Tubbs entró despacio, pasando por encima de la puerta destruida y mirando los demás daños.

"¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?" interrogó el oficial.

Entonces, Judy, Hugh, Carl, Sheen, Libby voltearon a ver a Sam, angustiados por escuchar su respuesta. Sam volteó a ver a la Srita. Ave y a todo su local dañado. Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, Cindy se acercó a él, y con un inexpresivo rostro le murmuró al oído. Sam frunció el ceño pero luego, pareció convenir con la rubia.

"¡Este bribón!" exclamó, señalando el cuerpo de Butch que yacía sobre el suelo. "Es un gran delincuente, ¡ha destruido mi puerta, espantado a mis clientes, arruinado mi cita, acosado a mi empleada y…" se pausó. "Y ha atacado a este ciudadano ejemplar sin razón alguna! Sí, sí! Todos somos testigos!" replicó Sam.

"¡Sí, arréstelo con brutalidad!", sugirió Sheen mientras al mismo tiempo todos asentían con sus cabezas.

"¡Sí!", se escuchaba al unísono.

"Butch," comenzó a decir el oficial, mientras ayudaba al noqueado joven a ponerse de pie, "por daños a terceros quedarás confinado a servicio comunitario por el resto del verano," indicó, esposándolo por detrás. "Puedes permanecer en silencio hasta que lleguemos a la comisaría, todo lo que digas podrá ser usado en tu contra," concluyó. Y se lo llevó del lugar.

Todos aplaudieron ante semejante ejemplo de justicia. La señorita Ave se puso de pie, emocionada, y se aproximó hacia su cita.

"Ohh, Sam…" comenzó a decir la mujer. "¡Eso ha sido lo más duuuulce y tieeeeerno que jamás te he visto hacer graaawk!" concluyó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Todos se enternecieron por la escena. Cindy se acercó a su jefe y le dio un codazo. "Hazlo ya", le indicó, apresurada, dándole el micrófono.

Sam se tambaleó de nervios, y sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo. Su voz era grave y rasposa. Aclaró su garganta un poco antes de comenzar. Alguien atenuó las luces y todos escuchaban atentos.

"Oh, sí. Bien aquí voy,… En vista de lo sucedido, quisiera aprovechar este momento para expresar unas palabras a todos los presentes: en la vida tenemos infinidad de momentos, que podemos decidir recordar u olvidar con el tiempo, pero siempre habrá un momento para recordar en nuestros corazones, y para mí es este," indicó, e hizo una pausa para arrodillarse, y sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche negro, que abrió suavemente, "Winifred, ¿te casarías conmigo? ¿Sí, Sí?". Sus ojos azules brillaban detrás de sus rojas gafas. Sus cejas blancas se torcían por la expectativa. Estaba al descubierto frente a toda esa gente. Expuesto, por su amor.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la señorita Ave enseguida se abalanzó hacia él. "¡Sí, claro que siiií, mi amoooor grraaawwk!", articuló, besándolo por todo el rostro. Todas las parejas saltaron de emoción y comenzaron a festejar con aplausos y todo lo demás.

"Cindy," murmuró Sam que no dejaba de tener esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Sirve el '_Especial Sam'_, la casa invita, sí, sí!" ordenó.

La rubia inmediatamente acató la orden y con gran rapidez enormes tazones llenos de helado de todos los sabores, y con una cubierta de chocolate y cerezas, aparecían en cada mesa. Libby puso nuevamente la música sesentera y todo continuó como si nada.

Mientras tanto, la Sra. Neutrón limpiaba las heridas del rostro de su hijo con un pañuelo.

"¡Mira como te ha dejado, Jimmy!", chillaba la mujer.

"Mamá, estoy bien…" afirmaba el genio, abochornado. Todo le había salido mal esa tarde, pero aún tenía esperanzas de solucionarlo. Miró hacia la rubia que se encontraba limpiando el desastre causado por Butch en una de las mesas.

"¿Me permiten un momento? Tengo algo importante que hacer," le dijo a sus padres. Ambos asintieron en sorpresa.

Jimmy se dirigió hacia Cindy quien se encontraba de espaldas hacia él. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Enseguida, ella volteó a verle con una mirada tan inexpresiva que traspasó su corazón.

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?", le preguntó él, dudoso. Ella accedió renuentemente y le siguió hacia afuera de la dulcería, mientras al mismo tiempo, Sam se dirigía a hablar con los Neutrón.

Jimmy no sabía por donde empezar. Hubo un gran silencio antes de que pudiese ordenar sus pensamientos. Sus manos sudaban y su ritmo cardíaco seguía un poco agitado por de la pelea. Su cara parecía más inflamada con los minutos que pasaban. Cindy tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, seguía molesta por todo lo ocurrido. Entonces, antes de que el genio emitiera una palabra, ella estalló.

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti,", comenzó a decir en un murmuro. "¿así me respondes? ¡Llegaste tarde y lo arruinaste todo! ¡TODO!", exclamó en furia.

"Cindy, yo–", articuló el genio.

"¡Nada, Neutrón!", interrumpió ella. "No puedo creer que por un momento haya pensado que serías diferente, …", chilló. Su voz se atenuó. "… que cambiarías, y dejarías de ser el egoísta de siempre…"

"Espera, déjame que te explique", exclamó él agitando sus manos en negación.

Ella desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. "No. No hay nada que explicar,…" se negó.

Jimmy se sobresaltó. "Dame una oportunidad, te explicaré todo," suplicó el joven.

Cindy contenía su ira. "¡Ya te DÍ más de una oportunidad!" gritó. Dándole la espalda y cerrando sus ojos. No quería seguir escuchándolo.

La reacción de la rubia lo abrumaba. "¿Por qué te enojas conmigo, Vortex? ¡Yo no soy quien provocó a Butch,", excusó él. Ahora él se estaba enojando.

"¿Y yo sí?", añadió Cindy, aún de espaldas.

"¡No lo sé!", fue lo que pudo responder el castaño exaspeado. Hizo una pausa, suspiró en un intento de aclarar su mente. Agitó su cabeza. "Mira, sólo quiero que nos olvidémonos de todas estas trivialidades, Cindy, esto no es lo verdaderamente importante," comenzó a decir. Quería retomar su plan original. Arreglarlo todo. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Aún seguía ahí. El regalo de Cindy. "Yo sólo quería decirte que–"

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, la rubia estalló. "¿_Trivialidades_?", repitió fúrica, dándose la vuelta frenéticamente y empujándolo hacia atrás. "¡Eres un gran TONTO Neutrón! ¿Porqué no _lo entiendes_?", exclamó Cindy. Jimmy retrocedió por el empujón, y miró los ojos de la rubia. Estaban cristalinos.

"Cindy, espera, yo–", articuló, antes de que la rubia lo ignorara y volviera a la dulcería. No podía dejarla irse, sin antes decirle todo. Se apresuró a seguirla, pero, sin previo aviso, su camino se vio obstaculizado por sus padres, a la entrada.

"Aguarda, hijo.", le detuvo el Sr. Neutrón. "Tu madre y yo tenemos algo que decirte," comentó.

La Sra. Neutrón se aproximó hacia su hijo. "Hablamos con Sam y ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo," añadió ella.

"¿Un acuerdo?", repitió el genio, confundido.

Su madre procedió a explicar. "Sí, para pagar los daños de la dulcería, tendrás que…", hizo una pausa.

"¡Tendrás que _trabajar_ para mí por el resto del verano, sí, sí!", dijo Sam enojado, apareciendo repentinamente ahí.

Los ojos azulados de Jimmy se abrieron como platos. Todo le dio vueltas. "¡¿QUÉ?!" explotó en un alarido antes de desplomarse al suelo.

_Por el resto del verano, sí… _retumbaba en su mente y todo se oscureció.

...

* * *

Bien, aquí es cuando yo abro la interrogante. ¿Qué se imaginan que ocurrirá? ;D ¡Aún quedan algunos capítulos antes de que se termine el verano! Muajaja. ¡Se aprecian mucho los reviews!


End file.
